


Deceptive Fairytales

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dayzee knows she must move on, but Thomas is not as convinced.





	Deceptive Fairytales

**Deceptive Fairytales**  
  
Dayzee stepped back from him, her lips still tingling from Thomas’ kiss; her eyes fluttering open at the absence of his touch.  
  
His ocean, love dazed gaze remained entirely focused on her, making her feel more breathless than even his touch could; Thomas rested his hands on her shoulders, a whispered statement confirming his motivations, “I told you not to marry Marcus.”  
  
 _My husband_. Dayzee opened her mouth to retaliate, lash out with righteous anger; yet she found herself at a loss, only capable of taking a few steps back and turning away from him.  
  
“I have the company now, Dayzee. Almost everything I’ve ever wanted.” Thomas set out to eliminate the space between them once more, “The only thing I’m missing is you.”  
  
Dayzee held her hands up in weak protest when he was near.  
  
“We were good together.”  
  
“We were a mess.”  
  
“No, we were perfectly complicated.” Thomas’ slight grin, curving the corner of his mouth, created an easy opportunity to take her hands within his, “I get that your marriage is simple and…stable. I might not be those things, but we felt alive together. That’s the kind of love you should want, need, every day.”  
  
“I love Marcus.”  
  
“Yes, but you want me.”   
  
Despite her desire to be a better person, the words registered with her; she wanted Thomas more than anyone or anything else.  
  
“It’s okay to want something that isn’t simple, that’s messy and trouble.” Thomas placed his hands on the small of her back, pulling her tight against him, “It’s okay to  _want_ **me**.”


End file.
